The Pilot Project Program is managed by the Deputy Director of the Center. It is his responsibility to send out the announcements that pilot grants are being solicited by the Center, to organize the ad hoc review committee and to present the results to the Internal Advisory Committee. Announcements are sent out University wide to Department Chairpersons and the various Center Directors throughout the University. In addition, announcements are posted on bulletin boards throughout the University, listed on e-mail and appears in various School newspapers. Generally these announcements are posted in September for applications due in January of the following year. Interested applicants then contact the Center office for an application form. Prior to submission, applicants are encouraged to discuss their ideas for pilot projects with the Center Research Core Directors and/or Center Deputy Director. This also enables applicants to be made aware of the shared equipment and core facilities available. The latter is particularly relevant for non-center members. In addition to the regular pilot project program, in 2000 the Center issued an RFA to Center members requesting applications using microarray technology. These applications were under the purview of Dr. Kleeberger, who at the time was Associate Director of the Center, and Dr. A. Scott, director of Facility Core C. Six pilot grants were funded through this RFA.